


非戀愛紀實‣ 中

by FoxyMei



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyMei/pseuds/FoxyMei





	非戀愛紀實‣ 中

  
是梦里甜腻的食物香气唤醒了浑浑噩噩的中本悠太，他挣扎着爬起来跪在床上，眯着眼睛皺皺鼻子仔细辨认这个熟悉的味道，揉了揉还有些酸软的后腰掀开被子赤膊打开卧室门走出去，看见不大的半开放厨房里忙碌的背影，肩胛骨很硬的样子，身上套着是上次去大阪买来的环球影城纪念T恤。那件衣服的由来也极其有趣，他们赶到大阪时差点没坐上去影城的直通巴士，因为中本悠太一直惦记着给姐姐和妈妈打电话，对于通话以外的事情一概不关心，就连坐在一旁的李泰容手伸到大腿根，略带色情的揉捏都没什么反应。一眨眼间似乎错过站点，被李永钦狠狠骂了一通才觉悟，挂了电话之后才记起一群人里似乎除了自己没有哪位会讲日语。总而言之，这件T恤来自大阪，来自中本悠太的故乡，现在被李泰容穿在身上，忙着在油烟里翻炒什么，中本悠太确实没怎么睡醒，他慢悠悠走到柜台旁拖着下巴，开始陷入昨晚的回忆。

  
选修课还没结束就找了个借口离开教室，在踏入留学生宿舍前已经有些急不可耐，在楼梯间就开始啃咬，当然是李泰容单方面咬噬，前面讲到过，中本悠太拒绝接吻，但并没有拒绝任何落在嘴唇以为地方的亲吻。李泰容钟爱吸吮喉结和锁骨，等到衣衫不整的时候，中本悠太的脖颈变成了一座香甜的草莓园。他们急匆匆脱掉衣服，玄关到卧室床边，赤身裸体的两个人像脱水的鱼大口喘息，依靠彼此鳞片上还惨存的液体苟活残生。他们确实是鱼，是生活在冷都市的热带鱼，濒临绝望前以身体热度维持生命，中本悠太觉得自己会死在循声梦死的床笫，他忘记自己是从何时开始渴望结实肉体，或许是在更衣室第一次看到李泰容的背肌，或许是新生篝火晚会扭头就能看见的眼尾疤痕，他矛盾又坚定的踏入李泰容的圆圈，又立刻在这人身上涂涂改改，将规则的图形撕扯成不规则的几何，李泰容的额发掀上脑后，更能看清那些斑斑点点洒落在眼球里的闪烁，他一直很讨厌用眼中有银河来比喻眼神。

  
他主动张开腿容纳更多的滚烫进入体内，又在一次次深入时加紧对方的腰，攀上肩膀抚摸过脊椎又绕回肩胛骨，他大声呻吟带上哭腔，就算大脑中脑髓地狱天崩地裂，火花一个个炸裂带来快感和灼热，中本悠太也不说停下，贪恋性爱的刺激，能让他又再次生而为人的错觉，原来还没有死掉。李泰容会舔掉他眼角的眼泪，并会拥抱他入睡。

  
“我们是不是不太像炮友。”中本悠太慢慢开口，他面前还在盯着电饭煲的男人闻声转身，有点惊讶于忽然出现的屋主悄无声息，或许也在惊讶于这个问题。他撑着柜台前倾身子，与中本悠太拉近距离，眼神是无尽深渊，像日本家乡的一片湖，又像汹涌的北海，是山河间诞生的人类，形容眉眼就该像深山像河海，中本悠太扬起下巴笑着。

  
在李泰容即将吻上嘴唇前中本悠太低下了头，那个吻落在了额头上，蹭到了头发，黑色的长发。

  
“既然不像炮友的话，悠太说像什么。”李泰容无奈的摇摇头，拉着人的手腕绕过柜台搂住腰肢压向自己，在对方毫无波澜像死掉的鱼那样的眼睛里试图寻找一点火花。

  
“像室友。”

  
-

  
李永钦的生日正逢新学期伊始，还深陷假期没能回神的人们，浩浩荡荡来到了李永钦在首尔买下的房子。复式公寓装潢奢靡，非常符合李永钦一贯的风格，客厅那盏水晶吊灯熠熠闪光，晃眼程度不亚于恒久远那颗钻石，又有一种下一刻便会摔碎的错觉。中本悠太来的算早，现下躲在厨房倚在洗手台旁吃樱桃，酸的他咬一口就丢进垃圾桶，甜的尽数吞下肚子里。李永钦正跟厨师聊菜品，他那位年下男友跟着打扫房间的姨母一起布置餐厅，现下是只剩他一个闲人，本来李永钦还没说什么，等到金道英赶来帮忙一起抬酒的时候，李永钦常年保养精致的手就伸上了中本悠太的耳朵。

  
“中本悠太，你从来了以后就站这吃樱桃，来搭把手是耽误你养胎啊还是怎么着？”李永钦白眼翻得顶朝天，中本悠太瞥见那边金道英笑得站不直腰背，那位看起来冷酷实则傻憨的学弟则像条狗，尤其是跟在李永钦身后的时候。他也是听金道英说的，小男友是在运动会认识的，李永钦报的是跳远，正热身呢，被短跑预赛的黄旭熙撞个正着，膝盖都磕破了，学弟抱着人往医务室跑，到了才想起来因为运动会校医都去操场待命呢。

  
“这事我怎么不知道啊？他没跟我讲。”彼时中本悠太听完笑着笑着又纳闷，自己怎么变成最后一个知情的，明明数他不该最后一个知道。三个人的关系从大一开始就好得很，他留学生多读一年语言，年长一岁倒是跟比自己小一岁的人同级，要说金道英被瞒着的理由很简单，欺负他的时候生气的样子特别有趣。

  
“您最近不是忙着跟李泰容打情骂俏嘛？平时见你一面都难，晚上的时间我们可占用不了。”金道英打趣的样子不太自然，他的话说出来像真又像假。中本悠太立刻住了嘴，防止话题缠绕上自己和另一位当事人。

  
想起李泰容，中本悠太在李永钦那件昂贵的法兰绒上衣擦了擦手，一溜烟跑去客厅，偷吃几个玉米片才开始帮忙。人陆陆续续来了不少，中本悠太都认得，他们的社交圈子就这么大，要怪就怪中本悠太装清高，不屑于认识新朋友，也只能停步在旧圈子里徘徊。郑在玹是跟他们一个院的。其实中本悠太不止一次被人误以为是体院的学生，只是因为大一运动会上他射门三个球，最终结果以四比零完胜，事实上，中本悠太的专业叫国际贸易实务，他戏称自己是走私的。郑在玹比他们小一届，经济学专业，是金道英的准学弟。那几个大一的小孩是一起来的，大包小包拎了不少东西，李楷燦送了个小盒子给李永钦，他猜是什么饰品，罗渽民和李帝努送来的包装都一模一样，看上去像炸药包，他想起来自己的礼物从进屋的时候就扔进了卧室，现下也没打算拿出来赚一波注意力，就静静坐在单人沙发上看着，看到眼神呆滞，被金道英晃了好几下才缓过来，李马克来的时候被起哄，他挠挠头递了一本电子书给今天过生日的泰国人。

  
他们一起闹着开电视K歌，音响开得震天，还坐在沙发上的人不多，除开中本悠太，还有靠在一起不知道在说什么的两个舞蹈系的小孩，罗渽民甜甜的喊了一声哥，中本悠太挠了挠胸口，痒得很。年前还没入秋的时候在酒店开房时他刚好碰见下来退房的罗渽民和李帝努，像是被抓包早恋的孩子，红着脸被中本悠太逗了很久，但等到李泰容从酒店外进来的时候，中本悠太说不下去了。这种情况下，确实没什么好再追究的了。

  
摆盘子要吃晚饭的时候，门铃响了，徐英浩刚进门就让不少人愣了几秒，李永钦倒是大大方方请人进来坐，年下小男友站在一旁分明表现出一种“你好我是他男朋友”的警告，这年头谁会在生日叫前任呢？

  
“李永钦脑子里糊了屎嘛？叫徐英浩来干什么，他不嫌尴尬我还觉得尴尬呢，当初他俩分手我还跑人家宿舍吵架来着，这可倒好，过生日的时候把人叫过来，搞得我里外不是人。”中本悠太扯过一旁金道英的袖子一阵埋怨，先不说吵架的事，光是前任现任出现在同一个地方都要空气凝固的氛围，李永钦却游刃有余的样子，不知道是谁心大。徐英浩笑着走进来，金道英倒是刚想说什么，忽然又不讲了。

徐英浩身后还有一个人。

  
中本悠太没拿住手里的筷子，清脆一声响，接触在地板上。李泰容换了新发色，好像变得凌厉了不少，再看看中本悠太身上颇像件裙子的上衣，他忽然很讨厌花衬衣，尤其是李泰容穿着的这件。

  
“Johnny你坐在这吧，跟Mark挨着，诶？好像没位置了，泰容哥你坐在悠太旁边吧。”李永钦笑得样子像个女鬼。

  
他们很久没见，是从去年下学期的期中考试后就没怎么见过，也没了身体上的友好互动，中本悠太禁欲了四个月，脸色好不好先不说，总之现在他整个人都不太好。李泰容倒是很自然，坐下之后跟每个人都打了招呼，最后他看了中本悠太一眼，帮他捡起了地上的筷子，又将自己那双崭新的递给他。指尖的触碰是必然的，中本悠太自认为似乎不是什么会困于情场的幼稚鬼，不安从心底生根发芽。

  
当时他回答李泰容，我们的关系更像室友。在两个人心里分别变成了两种意思。李泰容认为比起炮友，室友的关系似乎疏远，他的回答是由肾上腺素加大脑皮层刺激产生，脱口而出的冷漠。

  
“悠太会跟室友上床是吗？”

  
谁会跟室友上床呢？在感情发酵前，中本悠太应该將其扼杀在摇篮里，他毕业不确定要回国还是留在首尔，且他也不相信，除去打炮之外，人类之间的情感维持能够长远多久。

“朋友变成恋人的话，注定要分开的。真的是这样，你们把刺和劣质都分享得差不多，怎么能再做回朋友呢？爱情很丑陋的，是可以让人变成野兽的丑陋。”中本悠太酒过三巡，眼角红得像在流血，他手指颤抖端不住酒杯，在二楼的露天阳台说出这句话，李泰容就站在他身后，接吻也像理所当然一样，对方在自己警惕性最低的时刻趁人之危，唇舌交缠，口水兜不住流在下巴上，还磕到了牙齿，中本悠太终于掉下了眼泪，他把李泰容推开在了藤椅上，附身跪在腿间咬开了拉链，可是李泰容端着他的脸不让他做其他的事。

  
“悠太，我只是希望你可以多笑笑，如果我让你不快乐……”

  
那么我就离开，我不希望你因为我伤心。中本悠太在脑海里接上后半句，他忽然胸口堆积上许多复杂又燥热的情绪，等待一个缺口喷涌而出。

  
“那我会修改掉，变成只让你快乐的人，每天每时每刻每分，梦里也是。”李泰容吻去他眼角的泪。

他心里所有的情绪都杂糅到了一起去。


End file.
